darksilvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Hiponea
Hiponea (Japanese: 海の子馬 Umikouma) is a Water-type Powermon. It evolves into Hypochamp at level 15, and into Hiposeilor at level 28. Along with Marigne, Makoy, and Izguanice, Hiponea is one of the four Water Starters of Kroel, given to beginning trainers in the Western quadrant. Biology Physiology Hiponea resemble a cross between horses and fish, similar to the mythical Hippocampus. They are light blue, with a horse-like head and flipper-like front limbs. They have fins on their heads and necks instead of manes, and fish-like tails with fan-shaped fins. They also have four shingle-like scales on their undersides. Gender Differences A female has a smaller head fin. Special abilities Because of their powerful fins and tails, Hiponea can swim very fast in any direction, even backwards. They can also store water in a special swim bladder located in their chests, and shoot it with incredible force. Their ability, Torrent, gives them a boost in power when health is low. Habitat Hiponea live in coastal bays, but they can also be found in urban aquariums. Diet Hiponea are herbivorous, and their main diet is kelp and sea grass. In Iron & Copper Pi's starter, which first appeared in ''All Roads Lead to Kroel'', is a Hiponea named Triton. Powerdex Entries Iron and Copper = "This little Pokemon lives near the water's surface, where the water is clear. His tail and fins allow him to move in almost any direction while swimming, even backward. He is very docile and smart, but a very good fighter too." Game Data Base Stats !104 - 151 !198 - 292 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !47 - 110 !90 - 214 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !63 - 128 !121 - 251 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !49 - 112 !94 - 218 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !62 - 127 !119 - 249 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !43 - 104 !81 - 203 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156); background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156); background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156); background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156); background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;"|'Damaged normally by' |} Trivia * Hiponea is the only Kroel Water Starter so far to be in the Fairy egg group. ** It is not the only Kroel Starter in the Fairy egg group, however, as Satany and Dragorsy are in this egg group as well. Origin Hiponea is based on the Hippocampus, a legendary creature of Greek mythology with a horse's body and a fish's tail. 'Name origin' The name comes from "Hippocamp," "Pony," and "Sea." Its Japanese name comes from umi, "sea," and kouma, "pony." Category:Water Types Category:Ocean Powermon Category:Mammalian Powermon